Sheogorath
|-|Sheogorath= |-|Jyggalag= Character Synopsis Sheogorath is the Daedric Prince of Madness. His realm in Oblivion is known as the Shivering Isles, otherwise known as the Madhouse or "The Asylums" by the Imperial Census of Daedra Lords. As Jyggalag he represents logical order and deduction and has taken account of every detail of the world and of every action that has ever taken place on Mundus or Oblivion, long before they actually happen. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-C Verse: The Elder Scrolls Name: Sheogorath | Jyygalag Gender: Genderless, but takes Male form Age: Unknown Classification: Daedric Prince of Madness, Fourth Corner of the House of Troubles, Lord of the Never-There, Sovereign of the Shivering Isles, Mad Lord, Mad Star, Mad One, Mad God, Champion of Cyrodill | Daedric Prince of Order Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Physics Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Magic, Space Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Existence Erasure, (Type 1, 3, 4 & 8, reliant on the concepts it embodies), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Telepathy, Ressurection, Acausality (Paracausality; Gods and Daedra are eternal and immutable entities who only seem to be linear and bound by cause and consequence because they choose to appear as so), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Comparable to other Daedric Princes such as Azura, who reformed after being completely destroyed and erased by Vivec after he had tapped into CHIM), Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (The Daedric Princes, and even Demiprinces such as Fa-Nuit-Hen, can freely shape the structure of their realms on a whim, even altering their number of Spatial and Temporal Dimensions at will, either making them friendly and appealing for mortals or manipulating them into incomprehensible landscapes), Law Manipulation (Similarly, the laws of the Shivering Isles are entirely dependent on Sheogorath's will), Dimension Absorption, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Summoning, Time Manipulation, BFR, Precognition, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Soul Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can manipulate the underlying tones of existence and change reality accordingly), Cosmic Awareness, Resistance to Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Dimension Absorption, Spatial Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, BFR, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, and Conceptual Manipulation Destructive Ability: Quantaverse Level '(Deadric Princes have control over Oblivion and all aspects contained within it's structure. Fa-Nuit-Hen in turns transcends the Ideal Masters, who exist in their own Platonic Ideal Realm beyond the limitations of space and time on Nirn, viewing their power as insignificant and their realm as tiny. Sheogorath possesses his Plane of Oblivion which dwarfs those of Demiprinces in size and scope, and likewise holds complete control and authority over) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(The Deadra are Higher-Dimensional entities who extend beyond the standard 3rd Dimension. Superior to The Augur of the Obscure, who is stated to be a 4th Dimensional entity and views linear time as limited). '''Omnipresent '''across Oblivion 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Quantaversal '(Governs over the infinite realms of Oblivion, which embody all possibilities and are beyond mundus. Can merge several realms of infinity together to rule them with ease. Shouldn't be any weaker than other Deadra) 'Durability: Quantaverse Level '(Can survive combat with their Deadra brethen, who of which can also effect various realms of Oblivion and merge them together. Molag Bal himself can freely control 37,000 of these realms and effect them without being effected himself) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: High Hyperversal (Nocturnal's realm is adjacent to all of Oblivion, encompassing all of its infinite realms within itself, and she was capable of consuming the Crystal Tower, which has a similar nature, and make it part of her being. Immensely above Psijic Monks who can travel between Nirn and realms beyond Aetherius and outside of Time at will) Intelligence: Varies from low to high, able to outsmart virtually any Prince Daedra; cosmic awareness makes Sheogorath/Jyygalag able to see events that happen across creation Weaknesses: Completely unpredictable and insane Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Wabbajack' - a staff that randomly transforms the target when it comes into contact with the beam, it can be a transformation into a common object, or into different beings. *'Staff of Sheogorath' - the staff has the ability to immobilize all creatures nearby and cause them to lose consciousness, while the targets are protected from any spells. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sheogorath' - Prince Daedra, who personifies chaos and insanity, is the opposite of the Jiggalag's personality, which is conservatism and order. Usually manifests itself in Nirn as a well-dressed, harmless-looking man with a cane. *'Jiggalag' is the opposite person of Sheogorath. His sphere is order and conservatism. He achieved such perfection in the order that he could predict any event based on the logic and laws of nature and was the only Prince of Daedra who was able to know his true essence of Et'Ad. The rest of Et'Ada together turned the Jiggalag into the God of Madness because of fear of his power. Once in a thousand years during the Gray March he returns his identity and rebuilds his plan, putting things in order. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Games Category:RPG Characters Category:Gods Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Immortals Category:Deadra Category:Psychics Category:Insane Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Reality Warpers Category:Chaos Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Madness Inducers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Morality Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Magic Users Category:Space Benders Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Telepaths Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Ressurection Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Sound Users Category:Regenerators Category:Mind Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Precognition Users Category:Absorbers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Tier 1